You're My Present
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Korra and her family spend their favorite holiday together . . . Christmas! What kind of surprises will happen on this holiday? What kind of presents did everyone get each other? **Makorra and Boasami**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this is some short story/fanfic on The Legend of Korra; I hope you like it! :)**

**So the rating was a T but then I decided to change it to a K+ so let me know if you think it's okay, thank you!**

**~~To answer 'CactusJuiceLoopy' don't worry you were right at first! You told me to lower the rating when I had it on T but then I changed it to a K+ so yeah lol don't worry about it, thanks for your help! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

**'You're My Present'  
**

**. . .**

The sun is rising as the snow continues to fall. Today isn't just an original day; today is everyone's favorite holiday that only comes every once a year. It is Christmas.

Everyone in Republic City is celebrating the happy holiday. The kids are playing outside in the snow after opening up their presents from Santa and their family members and the parents are getting Christmas dinner prepared.

You could hear the people going door to door singing Christmas Carols. You could see all the decorations that are being hung up throughout the city. Everything sounds and looks beautiful.

While everyone in the city are opening their presents; the Avatar is still sleeping peacefully in her and her husband's bed.

Korra and Mako are happily married for a few years now; they bought a medium size house and they have two young children together; a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Sierra and she's six years old. She has big blue ocean eyes and jet black hair. She's a waterbender . . . just like her mother. The boy's name is Leo and he's seven years old. He has golden eyes and light brown hair. He's a firebender . . . just like his father.

Korra is curled up in Mako's arms; sleeping. Mako is lying awake, holding his wife in his arms tightly and watching her sleep. He loves to watch Korra sleep; she looks so peaceful and relaxed . . . it's something he doesn't get to see a lot when she's awake.

The room is silent until the door swings wide open and two kids run into the room. The two kids run to Mako's side of the bed and shake his arm.

"Daddy! It's Christmas!" The little girl cries out to her father. The little boy jumps up and down and gives his father puppy eyes, "Daddy! When can we open our presents?"

Mako smiles at his two kids and shakes his head slowly, "Not yet guys. Let's just wait until your mom wakes up."

The two kids pout and fold their arms across their chest, "Mom hates mornings. She's not going to wake up for like . . . ten hours from now!" Sierra whines.

Mako chuckles, "She'll wake up before ten hours . . . that I could promise you."

Korra starts to moan which makes the two kids jump up and cheer, "Yes! She's waking up!" they both cry out in unison.

Korra's ocean blue eyes open slowly then she smiles when she sees her husband's face and her two kids, "Merry Christmas guys."

Mako leans over and kisses his wife on the lips, "Merry Christmas, babe."

The two start to kiss; forgetting all about the two kids standing next to them.

"Eww!" Sierra and Leo cry out in unison and they stick their tongues out.

Korra and Mako chuckle then pull apart slowly. Korra stretches and sighs, "So . . . who's ready to open up some presents?!"

"Me! Me!" The kids yell at the same time as they jump up and down.

Mako and Korra laugh then slowly make their ways out of bed. Korra puts her hands on her hips and smirks at the two over excited kids, "Your father and I will be in the living room in a minute, alright?"

The two kids nods their heads then run out of the room and goes to wait under their large Christmas tree.

Korra yawns then she puts one of Mako's large white shirts on over her tight blue tank-top and her baby blue short- shorts.

Mako walks slowly over to his wife and smiles, "Well . . . it's finally Christmas. Your favorite holiday has finally arrived."

Korra locks her fingers with Mako and smirks at him, "Speaking of things arriving . . . there is something you should know before it happens . . ."

Mako's eyebrows go up and he cocks his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

Korra bites her lip, a sign that she's nervous and that she's hiding something, "Well . . . " Korra starts off but then chuckles nervously.

"Korra . . . what are you hiding?" Mako questions as he takes a step back from her but keeps his fingers locked with hers.

Korra sighs then decides to tell him now since that he's going to find out anyways, "Well . . . I kind of invited Bolin and Asami here . . . for the entire day . . . love you!"

With that said, Korra runs out of the room; leaving a shocked Mako.

"W- when are they coming?!" Mako yells out of the room but gets no answer. He huffs then walks out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"I said, when are they co-" Before Mako could finish his sentence, the front door goes flying open and Bolin runs inside the house with a large smile.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Bolin shouts.

"Uncle Bolin!" The two kids jump up and tackle him with a huge hug as they yell out his name with smiles on their faces.

Sierra and Leo finish hugging Bolin then they face their pregnant aunt Asami and give her a huge hug, "Aunt Asami!"

Asami giggles and bends down to hug the two kids, "Hey guys! Merry Christmas!"

Korra smiles at Bolin and Asami, "Hey Bo, Asami! Merry Christmas!" Bolin gives Korra a huge hug, "Hey Korra! Merry Christmas to you! How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "Tired but excited . . . this is my favorite holiday."

Asami walks up to Korra and smiles, "Hey Korra, can you believe it's Christmas?"

Korra sighs, "Nope, it surprisingly came by so fast. The kids have been dying to know what they got for Christmas. How are you doing? How's the pregnancy going?"

Asami shrugs her shoulders, "Okay I guess, I'm seven months right now . . . I'm getting there."

Korra chuckles, "I remember when I was pregnant with Leo . . . he was so crazy inside me. He kicked all the time . . . Mako said Leo reminded him of me . . . never relaxing and always hyper. Sierra on the other hand . . . was calm during the pregnancy . . . she was like Mako . . . calm and relaxed."

Asami smiles, "Well, I think my baby is going to be an earthbender. I could feel it, you know? I have this feeling; the baby is always kicking and moving around. Bolin would be so happy if we had an earthbender."

Korra shakes her head and puts her hand on Asami's shoulder, "He'll be happy with having a baby with you. I don't think he'll care what type of bender the baby is or even if it is a bender. He just wants to have a family with you."

Asami smiles then hugs Korra tightly, "Thank you, Korra."

While the two girls are having their conversation; Mako and Bolin are having their own.

"So, I don't see my brother in a week and when I do I get to see him when he's shirtless?" Bolin teases Mako.

Mako rolls his amber eyes and gives him a look, "I didn't know you were coming. It's good to see you though, Bo."

Bolin smiles and hugs his older brother, "I missed you. Merry Christmas, bro."

While all the adults are having their own conversations . . . Leo and Sierra are waiting patiently next to their large Christmas tree. Finally, Sierra has had it with waiting and starts to whine, "Daddy! Mommy! When can we open up the presents?!"

All the adults' chuckle then Korra answers her, "Alright, alright . . . let's get these presents open before you two have heart attacks."

"Yaay!" The two kids cry out then start to rip open their presents.

Bolin and Asami sit down on the jet black couch and Korra and Mako sit on the wood floor.

Mako puts his arms around Korra and kisses her temple, "I love you," Mako mumbles in his wife's ear, "I love you so much."

Korra giggles then turns her head to face her husband, "I love you too."

The couple kisses, and then they face their excited children who are unwrapping their gifts at full speed.

Everyone in the house are unwrapping their gifts and eating home-made chocolate chip cookies that Asami made and brought over.

Leo is now playing with his new toy truck that Bolin and Asami got him and Sierra is playing with her new doll that she got from her parents.

Asami and Bolin are sitting down on the floor playing with the kids while Mako and Korra are getting changed into some clothes. Korra puts on a water-tribe ocean blue dress that goes down to her knees and she wears ice blue high heels. Her hair is down and she has a sea blue head band in her brown hair. Mako puts on a dress shirt and black pants with dress shoes.

Once changed, they begin to set the table for their Christmas dinner that Mako cooked because if Korra cooked . . . there would be nothing to eat besides burnt food.

"The kids love their gifts." Korra states as she sets the table.

Mako smiles at his wife, "Yup, but I still need to give you a better gift."

Korra shakes her head and starts to protest, "No . . . Mako no. I love the new hair pieces you got me. Their beautiful; I love how it has the fire and water symbol on them . . . I don't need anything else."

Mako puts the Komodo chicken on the table then walks up to Korra, "Korra . . . I want to get something else for you."

Korra bites her lip and shakes her head, "Nope. Mako, please . . . no. I don't need or want anything else. Besides, I should be the one getting you something else. All I got you were a new gold watch and I framed a picture of you and your family."

Mako's eyes begin to tear up so he chuckles, "Korra . . . you found a picture that I didn't even know I still had of Bolin, my parents and me. That's the best present I could ever ask for . . . I love it. Then, you got me that gold watch and I don't even know what to say."

Korra chuckles then kisses Mako, "Don't say anything. I love you and I want you to be happy."

Mako looks into Korra's ocean blue eyes and he smiles, "But I'm still getting you another present."

Korra burst out into laughter, "Really? You know . . . Mako you already gave me my present."

Mako cocks his head to the side, "What's that? If it's the hair pieces then I already told you, I'm-"

Korra places her finger to his lips and smirks, "You're my present."

Mako smiles then pulls his wife into a hug and kisses her, "And you're mine."

Bolin then walks into the room and claps his hands together, completely interrupting the moment that the couple was having, "So, is the dinner ready? I'm starving!"

Korra chuckles as Mako buries his face into the crook of Korra's shoulder, "Mhm . . . yeah, everything's ready. Bolin, can you get your wife and get the kids in here?"

Bolin nods and smiles, "I'll be back!" Bolin then runs out of the room and goes to get everyone else.

Korra turns around to look into her husband's golden eyes, "So, since you're my present . . . when do I get to unwrap you?"

Mako chuckles and leans his head down so their foreheads are pressed together and their lips are so close together that they're lightly brushing together, "Mhm . . . I don't know, maybe after my brother and Asami leave and the kids are asleep?"

Korra moans and begins to do her famous pout, "Ugh . . . that's so long!"

Mako laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "Hey . . . at least we have something to look forward to by the end of tonight."

Korra begins to smirk at the firebender, "I guess you're right."

The two laugh then start to kiss. Mako has his arms wrapped around Korra's waist and she has her arms wrapped around Mako's neck.

Once again Bolin interrupts the couple by running into the dining room where the two are kissing and claps his hands together, "Okay, everyone is here and ready to eat!"

The kids come running into the dining room and they take their seats. Mako sits next to Sierra who is next to Leo and Korra sits down next to Leo. Asami and Bolin take their seats next to Korra and they all take a deep breath.

Korra stands up and smiles, "Well . . . before we eat this wonderful meal that I helped Mako cook-"

Mako cuts her off with a cough and he eyes her which only makes Korra laugh, "Okay so before we eat this meal that I watched get cook . . . I just want to say a few things. I am so happy that I'm sitting here with the people I love and care about the most. I am so happy that I'm sharing this Christmas with my family: Mako . . . my stubborn husband, Bolin . . . my goofy brother-in-law, Asami . . . someone who is like a sister to me and to be honest I would have never of thought that we both would be friends and my two wonderful, crazy, loving kids . . . Sierra and Leo. I love you all; I am so lucky to have you all as my family."

Everyone smiles at the Avatar who is speaking what's on her mind and how she feels. That's something they all love about Korra . . . she will speak her feelings and speak what's on her mind without hesitating.

"Merry Christmas and now let's eat!" Korra adds with a laugh then sits back down in her chair.

They all laugh and start to have small conversations with one another. They eat: Komodo chicken, seaweed noodles, roast duck, dumplings that are filled with meat and a little bit of vegetables, bread and crab puffs.

Everything is delicious and they all shove it down their throats.

After eating, the kids go back to playing with their new toys and the adults sit on the couch talking.

"So, who picked out the tree?" Asami asks as she giggles at the large tree that takes up half of the room.

Korra points to Mako and chuckles, "He just **had** to get the biggest tree there was."

Bolin smirks, "That's my brother alright. Always wants to get the biggest and the best."

Mako chuckles and nods, "Yes I do. I really got the best family though. I have Korra, the kids, you guys and soon to be that little one in there," Mako points to Asami's stomach, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

They all laugh and Asami flips her black wavy hair out of her face, "This kid is going to be so lucky to have you all."

"I can't wait to have a friend to play with!" Leo adds to the conversation. The adults laugh and Asami smirks at Leo, "This kid . . . if it's a boy or girl would love to hang out with you . . . I think she's actually looking forward to seeing you both."

Bolin rolls his bright lime green eyes, "You mean 'he's' actually looking forward to seeing you both."

Bolin and Asami have been fighting over if it's going to be a girl or a boy. At first Asami thought it was going to be a boy but then she changed her mind and now thinks she'll be having a girl. Bolin at first thought it was going to be a girl but now believes they'll be having a boy. They both can't agree on the outcome of the gender but either way they're looking forward to seeing their baby.

The time starts to pass by and it is suddenly nighttime. The Gaang –including the kids- played in the snow and had snowball fights. They all built a snowman but then Sierra wanted to make a wife for the snowman so that's exactly what they did. Afterwards they went inside and drank hot chocolates and they sat down and watched Christmas specials.

When the dark blue and black sky started to appear in the sky; Bolin and Asami knew that they had to start heading home.

"Thank you for having us over." Asami says with a smile as her and Bolin are standing by the front door.

Korra shakes her head, "You're welcomed here anything. We love having you guys over and the kids love you both. Thank you for coming and spending Christmas with us."

Bolin smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "I guess it looks like we're having New Year's at our house since you guys did Christmas."

Mako chuckles, "We'll see you there then."

"Can't wait!" Korra adds excitedly.

Asami hugs Korra while Bolin and Mako give each other a huge hug. After that hug, they which and Asami hugs Mako and Bolin gives Korra a large bear hug.

Sierra and Leo are passed out on the couch; they both fell asleep during one of the Christmas specials they were watching about an hour ago.

"Well, it's a good thing we said goodbye to the kids when they were still up." Bolin chuckles.

Asami nods, "Yeah . . . I still can't believe they just fell asleep so quickly. One minute they were laughing and their eyes are wide open staring at the T.V. and the next . . . they're passed out."

Korra and Mako laugh, "It's amazing." Korra says as she leans her head on Mako's upper arm.

"Well, goodnight guys, see you soon! Merry Christmas!" Asami says then walks out of the house.

Bolin waves then follows his wife out of the house and into their car.

"Bye!" Korra and Mako yell out in unison as they wave to the car that is pulling out of their parking spot then they drive away.

Mako shuts the door slowly and tries to make the least amount of noise possible so he doesn't wake up the kids.

Korra sighs then walks over to the couch where the two kids are sleeping peacefully, "Should we wake them?"

Mako shakes his head as he makes his way over to the couch and to Korra's side, "No . . . let them sleep. We could carry them back to their rooms."

Korra nods then picks up Leo in her arms as Mako picks up Sierra in his arms.

They both walk up the stairs and to the kids' room. Leo and Sierra have their own rooms. Korra places Leo in his bed and tucks him under the blankets; she kisses his forehead and whispers in his ear, "Merry Christmas. I love you." Then she walks out of the room.

Korra walks across the hall and into Sierra's room where Mako is doing the same to her. Mako is tucking Sierra under the blankets and is kissing her forehead and whispering to her.

Korra leans against the door and smiles at the sight, "Who knew you would end up being such a great father?"

Mako turns around and smiles at his wife, "You did."

Korra chuckles and shakes her head, "Just think . . . a few years back and you and I wanted to kill each other. You were always yelling and being grumpy. Now, you're my husband and an amazing father."

Mako walks up to his wife and locks fingers with her, "Who knew someone so stubborn and someone I wanted to kill could end up being my wife and the mother of my two kids?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "Eh . . . you didn't want to actually _kill_ me . . . did you?" Korra says the last part with her eyebrows rising.

Mako laughs and rubs the back of his neck, "Can you seriously blame me? Back then you drove me crazy!"

Korra laughs and rolls her ocean blue eyes, "That was your own fault. You were mean to me first."

Mako leans his head down and stares into her sparkling ocean blue eyes, "Mhm . . . and that's why I'm an idiot . . . right?"

Korra nods and smiles up at him, "Don't worry you're my idiot husband and I'm your crazy, stubborn wife. It's fair."

Mako chuckles then kisses the waterbender, "Fair. Hey . . . so now we can unwrap our presents."

Korra buries her face in Mako's chest and laughs, "I get to unwrap you first though."

Korra looks up at Mako and winks at him then she runs into their bedroom. Mako gasps and shakes his head, "Oh no . . . I get to unwrap you first!"

Mako chases Korra into the bedroom and he shuts the door. The only thing you could hear now is Mako and Korra laughing and fighting over 'who gets to unwrap their present first'.

All Mako and Korra ever wanted was a family together and now . . . they finally have it. Together, they're all a great, loving family.

* * *

**Well that's it you guys! I hope you liked it.**

**This was just a short happy story on The Legend of Korra and I _might_ make a squeal to this for what happens on New Year's ^_^**

**So let me know what you think of the story and if you think I should make a squeal to it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! :)**_

**Thanks For Reading! ^_^**


	2. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**. . .**

**Heey there guys so I'm not really sure what to rate this story so for now it's on K+ but please let me know what you guys think I should do, thanks!**

**. . .**

**~~By the way to answer '****CactusJuiceLoopy' no you're right! Don't be embarrased and frustrated because you were right at first! When you told me to lower the rating because it's fine I had it on T but after you said that I changed it to a K+ so no worries :3 Thanks for all your help! ^_^**

**. . .**

**Also I don't know if I should make a sequel to this so please let me know if I should make a sequel to what happens on New Year's Day.**

**. . .**

**I hope you guys liked my story and if I do make a sequel I will make another's Author's Note or something and let you know, thanks!**

**. . .**

**Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! :)**

**. . .**

****MakorraLove97 ^_^**


	3. Author's Note: Important! About Sequel

**_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**

**_. . ._**

**_*IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ*_**

**_. . ._**

**_Okaay everyone so the sequel to this story –You're My Present- is up!_**

**_. . ._**

**_If you would like to read it it's called: An Avatar's New Year :)_**

**_. . ._**

**_I hope you like it if you read it! It's on my page if you wish to read it ^_^_**

**_. . ._**

**_Thank you all so much for reading this story and thank you so much for the reviews!_**

**_. . ._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy the sequel! Enjoy! :D_**

_. . ._

**_*MakorraLove97 :)_**


End file.
